Time To Shine
by stewiechewie
Summary: Criminal minds reid/prentiss relationship, set around season 4.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters and I make no profit from this.

_Prentiss and Reid are lying together in bed. _

"Do you think we should tell the team about us?" Prentiss asked him, breaking the soft quiet that surrounded them. "This is technically against FBI protocol but…"

"Trust me, they already know." Reid said interrupting her as he turned over to look at her, his chocolate coloured hair obscuring his face.

"They are among the best in the world at reading body language and profiling people." Reid said to her as he clambered to sit up straight.

"We could all tell something was happening with Hotch when he split up with his wife, or there was a reason for Rossi returning to the BAU. Even my drug problem." Reid paused momentarily, Emily knew he did not like remembering about how he was kidnapped, tortured and drugged by a mentally unstable unsub. "Or when JJ was flying to New Orleans every weekend for like a year to see LaMontagne, we all knew." Reid continued. "So really I'm nearly as close to certain that they know something is going on between us. I actually did an experiment to prove it." Reid said, talking faster and his voice going squeaky like it does when he is excited and going off on a wild tangent.

"When we fly back from a location with work, all pressure is off us and so we resort to our more basic requirements. Filling the plane from the back and working forwards, right-handed people taking a seat to their right etcetera etcetera." The young doctor paused for a breath before continuing.

"Since we started our relationship, we have sat nearer each other and more frequently next to each other, 24% and 37% respectively. " He smiled, clearly impressed with his work.

"Interestingly, you an actually see…"

"Reid stop. Please." Emily said. "That's really enough talking about our seat locations."

"Our arrival times at work have also altered if you're interested." He continued with a sly grin on his face. "They get closer together, and there are less frequent occurrences of prime numbers in the minutes column of our arrival times, although I believe that to just be a coincidence." Reid stated. "However, our cars are parked further and further away from each other."

Emily, who secretly enjoyed Reid's rambling speeches, interrupted him at this comment.

"You made a note of where we parked at work?" She has a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well not often enough for my results to be considered valid and withstand scientific scrutiny. There are also many variable factors to be taken into account. Not to mention that I don't actually believe that the further away form each other we park our cars will have an effect on our relationship. Similar to the mass cultural delusion that the suns apparent position relative to arbitrarily defined constellations at the time of their birth somehow affects people's personality." Reid stopped talking, judging this to be an appropriate response.

"Wait" Prentiss said looking totally confused. "Participating in what?"

"Horoscopes" Reid replied simply. "They are pointless and a scam, and my research into car parking locations is similar to that."

"So why then did you bother to do it, when you knew it was rubbish?" Prentiss asked still looking dumbfounded.

"It was a slow day at work. I had nothing major to do one lunch time." He answered her sheepishly, twirling a piece of hair at the back of his head around his finger like he always did when he was nervous.

Emily could not help but laugh and smile at him. She lent over and held his face in her hands and said "I am in love with a genius, who is an idiot." Before slipping out of bed to get dressed for another day at the FBI.

Reid however, remained in bed. Emily had just said that she loved him. She had said it before of course in a friendly manner and in bed, however this was the first time that he would classify as a declaration of love. His palms started to sweat and pulse rate increase. What should he do? What was the social protocol at times like this? Did she really mean it? If so did he share these feelings? If so was he meant to respond?

It was at that moment that Emily's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled as she recognised her friend's name. JJ was calling them in early. That meant there was a big case ahead of them.

"Yea ok JJ I'll be there in 30. How soon will the others be there?"

"Well Morgan is Morgan" She replied to her friend on the phone smiling, "and I'm sure Reid is just sleeping, you know what geniuses are like" She said turning to face the man in question, who was flicking through the tv guide. "Reid are you looking up what was on late last night so you can say you watched it and fell asleep late again and did not wake up in time?" Prentiss asked him, having deduced his plan.

"Indeed I am" The young man replied, "Ohh a Star Trek marathon, and there great episodes as well."

"This is you brilliant plan for covering up sleeping over at mine and therefore not answering your phone. You fell asleep watching Star Trek?"

"Indeed it is. Well fraternisation between Bureau employees is frowned upon, and Hotch is kind of scary. I think it's the eyes."

"Never mind that just now, turn on your moile. JJ is trying to reach you." Prentiss told him. "And why don't you just park further away from Hotch from now on?" A grin spreading across her face. "He might not be so tough on you when we tell them."

A/N This is my first fan-fic so please comment on it.

A/N I have a rough idea where im going to take this, but any ideas you have will be taken into consideration

A/N I do not know if all that stuff about car parking and seat positioning is true, I made it up

A/N I am British and so I say "mobile" when Americans would say "cell phone" and I spell "colour" with a "u"


	2. Chapter 2

"All animals except man know that the ultimate of life is to enjoy it" Samuel Butler

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Reid said to the team as he walked into the briefing room.

"It's cool little man, you haven't missed anything" Morgan said to him as he took his seat.

"Mass grave uncovered on the outskirts of Des Moins, Iowa." JJ told the team as she handed out the files. "Workers going to build foundations for a jungle gym in a park, one of them found what turned out to be a fibia bone.

Hotch continued for her. "As of current eight bodies have been located ageing between approximately seven and fifteen. They have been there for up to sixteen years and local police are searching the park for more bones." Hotch then clicked up an image on the screen.

"These were taken in Northern Detroit last year. Identical circumstances, been buried around three years. No ids have been made yet."

_Team walk into local police department after flight._

"Spencer?"

"SPENCIE-BOY!"

"How you been keeping yourself man?" A man walked over to Dr. Reid; arms outstretched and embraced him in a hug.

The rest of the team looked at each other with confusion, Reid has not mentioned knowing anyone in this area. The just looked at the young doctor's back and saw him dwarfed by his friend. He stood up straight again, Hotch estimating that he easily passed 6ft 5 and his dark suit not disguising his large frame, ripped with bulging muscles. The team however could not take their focus off of the man's face. His jet-black hair, probably longer that Reid's, was slicked back and a scar beginning above his right eyebrow snaked its way diagonally down his face stopping an inch away from the left hand side of his mouth. He was by all accounts, an impressive sight. The man's deep bass voice heavily accented with the British Isles caught the team's attention.

"Are you not going to introduce us Reid?" He asked.

"What? Ohh right yea sorry. Agents Hotchner, Morgan Prentiss, Jareau and Rossi." Pointing to each in turn. "Everyone this is "Mike Sharpe, we went through Bureau training together."

This surprised the team, as Sharpe must be of a similar age to Hotch, in his mid forties.

"I appreciate you all heading down here. Local police contacted the FBI when they realised that they were in over their heads, and when I found the other burial sight I thought it was probably time to call in the experts. Local head is Captain Johnston, he's down at the crime scene right now but left an area over there for you to set up your stuff." He indicated with his thumb over his shoulder. "We have some new information on some of the victims, four have currently been identified. Two of them share the same birthday, three lived in a 2 block radius and two went to the same school, though 5 years apart." He finished.

"Well that tells us quite a bit about our unsub." Hotch said, impressed with how the man has handled the situation so far.

"The birthday could be a coincidence." Reid said to the group. "In any random grouping of 23 people, there is a 50% chance that there is a shared birthday. Rising to over 99% with 57 people. It's called the birthday paradox." Reid smiled as he usually did after squirting out a piece of trivia.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Reid?" Sharpe said smiling, making his scar twist and distort his cheek. "Ok I'll take you down to the site now if that's okay with you all?"

"Actually JJ will stay here with Morgan and Rossi." Hotch said to him. " They are going to prepare a press conference to alert the public.

"Fair enough then. Well let's go to work."

"So how is your mother doing Reid?" Sharpe asked him in the back of the SUV, with Hotch and Prentiss in the front following the Sat-Nav.

"She has her good days, and her bad ones." Reid replied. "Its been a tough year for her" He said as he thought about what he put here through not that long ago, when in Vegas with the team.

"Ok, well send her my regards. Hey could you guys turn up the AC? It's burning up back here"

"Well Gibb's paradox shows that if you…" Reid started.

"Reid, you may be my friend but that does not mean that I won't slap you on the back of the head." Sharpe interrupted him. "We don't want to know about Gibbs or his paradox."

"But he was one of the greatest American scientists of all time, he devised much of the theoretical foundation for chemical thermodynamics as well as physical chemistry." Reid almost pleaded.

"Reid no." Reid's head slumped forward, with his head resting on his chest, thankfully silent.

_Sharpe, Reid, Prentiss and Hotch walking away from the site of the grave._

Phone rings

"Hotchner"

"Hi JJ what has happened?"

"Ok we'll be there as soon as" Hotch cancelled the call.

"A CD was posed to Captain Johnston's desk, contains photos of these two sites that we know of. There were four other sites on the CD as well. We have a major problem."

"One who smiles rather than angers is always stronger" Chinese proverb

AN Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter one. It was greatly appreciated

AN I didn't like the way this turned out as much as the last part, so don't be afraid to give your true opinion of it.

AN For those of you that cant tell, Mike Sharpe will have a part to play in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**"A throne is only a bench covered with velvet." Napoleon**

_The team and Mike Sharpe are round a table in a bar after successfully catching the Unsub._

"Well Sharpe" Hotch said to Reid's friend "You did good work today."

"Well thanks for that Hotch" He replied, "But I'm afraid I won't be staying for much longer, I need to go and tuck my little girl into bed."

"Yea I should probably head back to the hotel." Prentiss said "Jet lag just sucks."

"Well I'll walk you there, taxis overcharge." Sharpe said to Prentiss

"Ok then thanks. Good night all"

_Sharpe and Prentiss leave the bar._

"Well Agent Prentiss it has been a pleasure working with your team, even on such a horrific case." Sharpe said as they stopped outside Emily's hotel.

"Well the pleasure was shared. It must have been hard seeing all those children, similar age to your own child. Even with your military training, with all the horrors you must have seen and ridged discipline."

"Is it worth asking how you know what age Sarah is? Or how you know I was in the military?" Asked Sharpe laughing at her bluntness.

"Tell-tale signs." Emily said with a smile "Navy?"

"U.S. Marine Core" He replied.

"Sergeant?"

"Nope."

"Lieutenant?" She guessed again.

"Captain actually." He told her, putting her out of her misery. "Sniper."

"You will have joined the Marines young, and left after only a few tours with them, before living in Britain long enough to develop an accent and I believe that is where you meet you wife. I have seen that you are very motivated and clearly work out regularly." Indicating to the larger man's muscles. "So there must have been a reason for leaving. An injury I believe, thought not quite severs to limit activity and stop you passing FBI training. Am I correct?" She pried, aware that this was a delicate subject and very personal.

Sharpe sighed and took a pause before answering. "I can see why he likes you."

"What?" Emily said taken aback

"Reid." He replied simply, smiling to himself at having caught her off guard. "Don't even bother denying it, I can see it written all over you Prentiss. You are not the only one who can profile people. So how long has it been?"

"A little over six months now." She replied. "Can I ask you a question? You have known Reid for many years. How many people has he dated? Has he ever dated someone who is not a complete brainbox?"

"Well he said that he once dated someone with a PhD in French Literature." He replied

"How is that not a brainiac?"

"Well, for one thing, she was French so you know. And also Reid said that her degree was in _**literature.**_" They both laughed at joke Reid has told his friend many years ago.

"So how long has it been?"

"A little over six months. I just told you that." Prentiss said

"Yes and how long has it been?" He asked again, their eyes meeting.

"Almost a month." She said plainly, looking down at the ground.

"Well congratulations Emily. Have you told Reid yet?"

"No not yet, I told him that we should tell the team and then I told him that I loved him and I freaked and left the room before he could answer. I don't want to pressure him."

Prentiss Reid is not a deer, you won't scare him away by being to noisy or telling him something. He will probably freak out but still."

"I asked him again if we should tell the team about us yesterday, I said that we need to as I was trying to drop a hint and he just said 'No, we don't need to. We have to take in nourishment, expel waste and inhale enough oxygen to keep our cells from dying. Everything else is optional.' He basically compared our relationship to food, faeces and gas. He has also been very creeped out by JJ being pregnant and I don't think that is a good sign."

"Yea he freaked out. I can remember when Lucy, my wife, told me she was pregnant I nearly fainted. Look; think about it this way. Do you have a relative understanding of quantum physics?"

"No"

"Do you speak Klingon?"

"NO!"

"Do you know any card tricks?"

"What does that have to do with it?" She asked surprised.

"It's to show you that you may not have identical quirks and idiosyncrasies, but you still are a good couple."

"How did you realise, am I starting to show?" She asked him.

"You aren't the only one who can notice human behaviour. We just caught a sick criminal freak who killed a currently unspecified number of young children and your mind was elsewhere when we were all celebrating. Also you didn't have an alcoholic drink."

Look its freezing out here, and you're starting to shiver so good night. I may see you tomorrow depending upon when you're heading out. Good night Agent Prentiss"

"Good night Captain Sharpe"

_Emily enters the hotel and Sharpe continues his walk home. _

_The next day Reid and Sharpe are together having dropped Sharpe's daughter off at school._

"It was good of your boss to give you a few days off." Sharpe said to Reid

"Yes it's good to get out and relax, take a walk and do mental arithmetic with the numbers of the street names." Reid said

"What now dude?" Mike asked him.

"Sometimes when bored I use street stimuli for sums. Do you know what most common street name is?" Reid asked his voice suddenly speeding up.

"No Reid I don't, what is it?" He asked sighing.

"2nd Street. You would think 1st, however often 1st street is renamed main street of something similar."

"You know Reid if science ever discovers another member of your species, keep a hold of that person because the resulting offspring would be interesting to see turn out. Of course you would need to have this new species as a girl." He said playfully punching his friend's shoulder and laughing, to secretly not happy with how smooth he played his hand.

"Well that depends upon whether they reproduce by physical contact similar to humans." He thought about how he has kissed Emily last, there was no change in respiration, pupils remained un-dilated and she has a stiff jaw allowing no tongue action, all of which were bad signs amongst mating humans. Emily had just told him that she loved him a few days ago, however now she seemed to be in some kind of bad mood with him. There was something she was not telling him, he was sure of it. He was however determined to find out what it was, and hopefully be brave enough to tell her that she shared those feelings.

"Well I doubt that your species reproduces through mitosis Reid." His voice snapping Reid's attention back to his friend.

"Ok that's true." Still making a mental note that he would talk to Emily tonight.

"Dude you have a few days off and so we are heading out tonight with your team-mates. All drinks on the local force for helping out, so come on lad. I hope you aren't still such a lightweight, you're going out drinking with a marine."

"**I don't know who my grandfather was; I am much more concerned to know what his grandson will be." Abraham Lincoln**

AN- I know that the last chapter was rubbish, I have decided to not focus on the crimes, but instead on characters so please don't be upset about lack of murder

AN- I did make a does about Literature, but only because I am very bad at it. I did not mean to insult anybody by it.

AN- Please comment, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

_**JJ and Morgan are chatting, approaching the reception of the hotel lobby.** _

"Look I don't care if its not normal procedure, I need to talk with Agent Prentiss." Said a voice in front of them in the queue.

"Im sorry sir, however Agent Prentiss has made no notice of her expecting any visitors and so we are not at liberty to divulge that information to you." Said the somewhat pompous receptionist.

"Excuse me." Said Morgan attracting the man's attention. "We work with Agent Prentiss, we could pass on a message for you."

Morgan noticed that the man was not actually much of a man, he was barley in his twenties though he held himself like an old man- hunched over and weak. He had a cascade of sweat on his forehead and was fidgeting profusely, he clearly did not want to be here.

"No its emm…" He stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Morgan. "It's a personal message. Do you know where she is?" He asked uncontrollably wiping his sweaty palms.

"Yea were just going to the station to see her now, there's a team meeting about something quite big apparently. Is you're message important?

"Very." His tone suggesting he was not going to divulge any extra information.

"Alright then we'll give you a lift there. What's your name kid?"

"Sean." He replied simply.

The journey in the SUV was mostly silent. There was the usual pleasantries and small talk about the weather and such, however nobody was able to start an actual conversation.

"So you work with Emily then? At the FBI?" Asked Sean

"Yea I'm a profiler like her, and JJ here is our contact with the media. What about you? You got a job."

Sean paused for a moment before replying.

"Army." Saying nothing else on the subject and reaching to his inside pocket for a cigarette and lighter.

"You know those things will kill you." JJ advised. Her maternal instincts were always in operation now since giving birth.

"Yea well I'm just about to inform someone that a loved relative of theirs is dead." He snapped at her, instantly regretting doing so. He did not mean to offend these people, who no doubt be who Emily fell onto for emotional support. "Sorry." He offered. "I didn't mean that, its just…"

"Its alright. It's a stressful thing to do." Morgan said to him. He himself had on many occasions informed a relative the recently deceased, it was easily the least favourite part of his job.

"I've to give her this." He said reaching to his jacket's inside pocket for something. He pulled out a pair of dogtags on a ball chain. He handed it to JJ who saw the name scratched onto the small piece of metal.

Prentiss-Ardrey, Chris.

"Ohh god" Morgan said as he glanced down, seeing the tag as well.

This could get quite nasty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reid, Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss are working in the local police precinct.**_

"Hey Reid." Says Emily, walking over to him as to not be overheard. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Don't see why not, is there a problem with your cognative processing part of your frontal lobe that would limit such an activity for a duration of time similar to sixty seconds?" This was his was of trying to be humorous. He was secretly kicking himself for saying such a thing, he just wanted to tell her how he felt about her, to say he loved her just like she had said to him a few days previously and he freaked out about. Now however it seemed would be too late. Reid knew the signs, she had been distant with him and moody this entire case. Reid was sure Prentiss was going to break up with him.

"Reid, we need to talk. About something very serious. Our relationship."

Reid's thoughts were cruelly confirmed by these words from his co-worker. "Look I already know what your going to say so I'll just stop you now." Reid said, wanting to get this painful process over with quickly.

"You know? How can you know?" Prentiss asked him stunned.

"Well its kind of obvious to tell. Your posture and your body language. It shows" He said simply.

Emily was hurt at the thought that she was starting to show. The pregnancy was still very early.

"Wha… what?" She spluttered. Taken aback by the thought that she was getting fatter.

"Look its alright. I mean it hurts, but I'll be okay." Reid said trying to confort her, but instead having the opposite effect.

"Ohh YOU'LL BE OKAY!" She shouted. "Yes why BOTHER about HOW I'LL FEEL!"

_Sudden riot-like noises and erupts through in the main working area. _

"What the fucks going on through there?"Rossi asked, taken by surprise by the surge of action.

"Hang on." Prentiss said. "Isn't that…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN – who is it indeed? All shall be told in the next chapter

AN – appolagise for the long delay, but just you try typing with 3 broken fingers. It's mega tricky. Also the pain meds they gave me for it make me kind of stoned, and I cant really type lol so just a short chapter for you here

AN – please review


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god!" Said Emily as she saw who entered the police precinct bullpen brandishing a 9mm in his right hand and his left arm wrapped around the precinct captains neck. The captain has bunched over at an awkward angle at his hips due to being several inches taller than the man who currently had a gun pointed at his neck.

Several thoughts went through Dr Reid's mind almost instantaneously. He was still caught up on what he believed was Prentiss' attempt to break off their relationship, but this thought was quickly overpowered by how the unsub had managed to escape police custody and obtain a gun and now be standing approximately 16.2 feet away from him.

"EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Yelled the half-crazed unsub as he backed himself against a wall so stop anyone sneaking up on him.

"Everyone will place their firearms on that table." Gesturing to an unused table in the corner of the room.

"NOW!" He shouted, wrenching the gun against the neck of his hostage. Before opening his jacket slightly to show what appeared to be several packages strapped to his chest. Most likely explosives Reid thought, although it would be difficult to procure that amount of explosives in the short period of time he would have had from escaping custody…

The young doctor's thoughts were interrupted however. The seven local police officers and four FBI agents placed their firearms onto the table.

**Morgan and JJ enter the room**.

The unsub quickly spun to his right as Morgan assessed the situation and immediately pulled out his firearm, pointing it directly and unwaveringly between the eyes of the man who he himself had handcuffed nearly 24 hours previously.

"Think this through agent." He said almost mockingly, with a flash of the packages wrapped around his torso.

"Put it over there if you value your life." Morgan breathing heavily through flared nostrils did not move for several seconds. His eyes filled with searing hatred. Fixed upon the other man in the room who was currently armed.

"Do not try and impress me with your macho man staring contest agent. It is pathetic. I have seen so many times in my victims, it is easily overcome when I break them."

"Your victims have all been children you sick son of a bitch." Morgan replied through gritted teeth.

"When it comes to a real man your stuck. A few 80 pound children who you tower over would easily be intimidated by you, but we are not that. It's always the same with you types of people. Your weak and pathetic, all you guys with your Napoleon complexes. Jeffrey Dahmer couldn't bench his bodyweight and the one time you come against a challenge you use a gun to subdue him which you've never done before." Pointing towards the man's hostage.

"What an intriguing point you make Clarice." He replied in a high mocking voice, whilst attempting to put on the accent to go along with the reference.

"What do you want?" Rossi asked suddenly.

"Why are you here? You escaped your captors, so why not just flee? You could make a good attempt at going into hiding or leaving the country. You don't have the macho attitude or ego to go out all guns blazing, hell bent on revenge."

"He wanted us to catch him." Reid said after a pause, finally piecing together the pieces of the puzzle. "This is all a game to him, a test. Some unsubs we say want to get caught, but they don't literally turn themselves in, they just leave clues and make mistakes to it is easier for us to catch them. They don't stop and change their MO, but he has." Reid drew in a large breath before continuing, realising that he had to pick his words carefully. Saying the wrong thing risked insulting the unsub and may cause the death of the people around him, but the longer he spoke for now the more time he had to think of a plan.

"How could he obtain that relatively large amount of explosives so shortly after escaping custody? It is very unlikely that he could so logically he had it beforehand. We never profiled him as possibly using explosives so he obtained them recently. So he intended them to be used for this purpose. He was not wearing them when we arrested him so it was his intention to get caught, escape and get the gun and explosives and take us hostage here." The unsub slyly smiled.

"When you exclude all the impossible possibilities, whatever remains however improbable it the truth." Reid said paraphrasing Sherlock Holmes which he was sad he did not get to do as often as he would like. He was under so much pressure right now he did not bother with the exact quote, and he was aware that his teammates knew the reference and so felt it an unnecessary extravagance.

"He wanted us to know that he could do it. That's why catching him was so easy. We knew he was smart to commit all these murders over all these years in several states, but it didn't take us a great length of time to catch him." Reid paused now. The long speeches he was prone to make flew much more physically draining when lives were at stake and he did not have statistics or inane trivia to rely upon. Also Morgan insulting the unsub saying he had a Napoleon complex was most likely going to exacerbate the situation.

"That is certainly one opinion." The unsub said. "But why then, would I do this?" Before anyone could react he took his gun away from his captor's neck and pointed the barrel under his chin and pulling the trigger.

The police captain remained rigid. Semi-crouched over to his left, his face scrunched up with some of the unsubs blood spray on his right-hand side.

"What the fuck was that!" Prentiss said breaking the silence that followed the loud explosion of the gun.

"Why…? And how…? The point…? I mean…?" Several attempts were made at starting a question but all failed. The other members of the team were as confused as her. He was armed, had them all at gun point yet publicly decided to commit suicide with no real pressure exerted upon him.

"Prentiss this may not be the best time for this but there is a man outside who wants to meet you." Morgan pointed to the doorway, recommending they leave and allow the local police to sort out the situation.

"No wait just a moment, I wanted to tell Reid something…" Started before being cut off by Reid.

"No its fine, you should go and see who it is." Reid said while riskly walking past her and out the door.

**Reid leaves the police precinct. Meets the young man Morgan and JJ brought who wanted to meet Prentiss. **

"Excuse me do you know what's going on in there? I heard a gunshot. Do you know Emily Prentiss? She's an FBI agent." The man said towards Reid. He spotten the badge on Reid's belt.

"Oh you are one as well."

Reid was mentally kicking himself. So this guy was here to meet her? That must be why she was breaking up with him. She had found someone else. Some other skinny guy. He knew she had been keeping something hidden from him, her body language screamed that at him. He had told he so just before all the drama started and he noticed she seemed to be insulted by that.

"Reid, wait…" Emily ran after him, stopping in her tracks when she saw Sean standing with Reid on the steps.

"Sean what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled, before a dawn of realisation hit her and her face fell.

"Oh god please no." She said before falling to her knees with her head in her hands. Reid and Sean walked in the steps to be on the same level as her and looked on her. Both unsure of what to do next.

AN apologies for the two year wait, has it really been that long? I was spurred on to do this by lolyncut's review. So please review as well, as it will spur me on to write more and it won't be so long a wait till my next update.

AN all reviews however short and regardless of content are much obliged, feel free to include thoughts and feeling and ideas and anything else of the sort.


End file.
